Maman
by Yumeless
Summary: La vie n'a jamais été simple pour Ventus. Mais heureusement, elle était là, oui, elle, Aqua. Cette mère qu'il a tant aimé.    Ventus/Aqua  mais pas de romance entre eux .


Vous me pensiez morte? Et non, je suis toujours bien là. ^^ Il est vrai que je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit ces derniers temps, voir pas du tout. J'étais dans une période de non-fic un peu, je n'avais ni l'envie ni l'inspiration pour écrire. ça arrive parfois, j'essaie de m'y remettre doucement. ^^

Enfin, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie. Je reviens donc avec un nouvel os, assez... spécial. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé la relation un peu grande-sœur/maman qu'Aqua avait avec Ventus, et j'ai voulu écrire une fic retraçant cette relation. Seulement... je sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé à ça. ._. Je ne savais pas tellement vers quoi je partais en commençant à écrire, et c'est devenu quelque chose d'assez spécial. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Bon, j'arrête avec mes monologues, et je vous laisse découvrir ce os, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. ^^

**Raiting:** T

**Paring:** Aucun (léger Terra/Aqua)

**Genre:** Heu... o_o général? Je sais vraiment pas dans quoi le classer.

**Disclamer:** Les personnages appartiennent tous au grand maître Nomura. u_u

* * *

><p><span>Maman<span>

Pour Ventus, la vie n'avait pas toujours été facile. Se réveillant dans un lieu inconnu, sans aucun souvenir et aussi vide qu'une coquille, entouré de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui lui posaient mille questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Mais petit à petit, il avait réussi à se reconstruire, jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau une lueur de vie apparaisse dans ses yeux.

Premièrement, il y avait Terra. Il était toujours là pour le soutenir, l'aider, le conseiller. Il lui apprenait plein de chose. A vrai dire, Ventus l'admirait. Il était fort, sûr de lui, avait un rêve. Il voulait être comme lui. Mais loin d'être de la jalousie, c'était un amour fraternel sans limite qu'il lui portait. Oui, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Terra.

Bien sûr, Eraques y était aussi pour beaucoup. Un maître empli de sagesse qui lui montrait la voix à suivre, qui le guidait et lui enseignait son savoir. Si, certes, durant le temps passé à la Contrée du Départ, il n'avait pas eut conscience du pourquoi le maître le gardait ici, il avait toujours été une figure de respect et de droiture pour lui.

Mais surtout, oui, surtout, il y avait elle. Aqua. La jeune femme à la gentillesse et douceur infinie, bien qu'elle savait se montrer ferme quand il le fallait, avait toujours procuré au garçon une sensation de sécurité. Quand il n'avait pas le moral, quand il était sur le point de craquer, il allait toujours s'isoler dans un coin pour pleurer, ne voulant pas que d'autres voient ses larmes. Et à chaque fois, sortie de nulle part, Aqua apparaissait à ses côtés. Lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants, elle le serrait tendrement dans ses bras, caressant sa chevelure. Dans ces moments là, Ventus se laissait aller, blottissant sa tête entre ses seins et respirant son odeur apaisante. Cette scène s'était souvent répétée, et la jeune femme était la seule avec qui le blond était totalement sans défense, tel un enfant avec sa mère. D'ailleurs, il l'avait une fois osé l'appeler « maman ». Son amie avait été surprise, puis avait rosi un peu avant de rire doucement, mais sans se moquer de lui. Il ne l'appela plus jamais ainsi, mais entre eux deux, cela revenait au même. Depuis longtemps, la jeune femme s'était prise d'affection pour son cadet. Pensant d'abord à lui comme un petit frère, elle s'était bien vite rendue compte que l'amour qu'elle lui portait était maternel.

Ils étaient souvent ensemble, Ventus passait sûrement bien plus de temps avec elle qu'avec Terra, bien que c'était difficile à dire car le trio était inséparable. Mais la nuit, quand Ventus se réveillait en sursaut après un cauchemar dont il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir mais qui lui nouait le ventre de peur, il glissait hors de son lit, avançant pied nu sur les pierres froides qui constituaient le château. Puis, après être arrivé à la chambre d'Aqua, il ouvrait doucement la porte et allait se glisser dans ses draps sans un mot, se blottissant contre elle, recherchant toujours sa chaleur rassurante. Et quand la jeune femme se rendait compte de sa présence, un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne pose un baiser sur sa joue et ne l'enlace à son tour.

De même, ils étaient devenus si proches qu'ils n'étaient pas rare qu'ils prennent un bain ensemble. Cela n'avait rien d'obscène, aucun des deux n'avaient de pensés de travers, c'était juste un moment d'intimité entre eux deux. Et Ventus adorait ces moments. Une fois dans l'eau, il s'allongeait contre son amie, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de fermer les yeux et de simplement savourer l'instant présent.

Une fois, après un cauchemar particulièrement violent et qu'il s'était réfugié, en larme, dans le lit de la jeune femme, il s'était mis à la téter, tel un bambin recherchant la protection de sa mère. La jeune femme l'avait laissé faire, caressant simplement ses cheveux tout en tâchant de le rassurer. Mais il n'avait jamais reparlé de cet événement. Avait-il honte ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il voulait garder cet instant uniquement pour lui? Aqua ne le sut jamais.

Cette relation particulière, presque fusionnelle, entre eux deux, dura longtemps. Elle aurait pu durer jusqu'à la fin, seulement... il y eut un imprévu.

Un soir, alors qu'après un cauchemar, Ventus répétait le même rituel et se rendait dans la chambre d'Aqua, il entendit des bruits venant de cette dernière. Comme des cris étouffés. A la fois étonné et inquiet, il s'était rapproché et avait légèrement ouvert la porte sans un bruit. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Terra était avec Aqua, sur elle, leurs vêtements au sol, arrachant à la jeune femme des cris de plaisir qu'elle tentait d'étouffer dans son cou. Ventus ne connaissait alors peut-être pas grand chose à la vie, mais il savait au moins ce que signifiait ceci. Il vit Terra la caresser, poser ses mains sur sa poitrine, l'embrasser tandis qu'il continuait de bouger en elle. Curiosité malsaine peut-être, mais le blond resta à les observer jusqu'au bout. Quand le brun se fut finalement libéré en Aqua, la jeune femme se cambra une dernière fois, puis se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletante, tandis que Terra se retirait d'elle. Là, elle tourna la tête, et aperçu enfin Ventus. Leur regard se croisèrent, puis, sans un mot, le blond fit demi-tour, regagnant sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux d'un air désolé, puis se retourna vers son amant qui l'enlaçait. Elle ne lui révéla jamais que leur cadet avait été présent.

La vie sembla alors reprendre son cours comme avant. Mais une chose avait changé. Plus jamais, Ventus ne retourna voir Aqua quand il faisait un cauchemar, non, il restait dans son lit, en boule sous la couette, tentant de se calmer de lui même. Plus jamais il ne prit de bain avec elle, et plus jamais il ne la laissa s'approcher dans les moments où il craquait. Il s'était sentit trahi. Et Aqua ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait. Cette nuit là, elle avait préféré Terra à lui. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit, mais un regard avait suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent, pour qu'ils comprennent que les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Mais au quotidien, ils agissaient comme d'habitude. Ils n'étaient plus mère et fils, non, ils étaient juste amis.

Puis l'aventure débuta. Chacun parti de son côté, se poursuivant les uns les autres, cherchant la vérité à travers les tissus de mensonges que le temps avait créé.

Ce fut alors le moment des révélations pour chacun, du combat final, puis le début d'une longue séparation, peut-être même définitive. Mais toujours, dans le cœur de Ventus, subsistait une place pour cette mère qu'il avait tant aimé.

* * *

><p>Bon, ça finit un peu en queue de poisson, je l'admet, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi dire de plus.<p>

Vraiment, je ne sais pas quoi penser de cette fic. ^^" Mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews pour me donner vos impressions.


End file.
